


Северный полюс

by showsforsnails



Category: Polar Explorer RPF, The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: АУ, где Амундсен поплыл с Нансеном на "Фраме" к Северному полюсу





	Северный полюс

I  
\- Вы не боитесь, Амундсен?  
\- Если вы о том, что мы можем не дойти до полюса... - медленно произносит разбуженный этим вопросом Амундсен.  
\- Да, именно об этом!  
\- Я боюсь, что нам придется повернуть назад, потому что даже если мы до него дойдем, домой мы уже не вернемся.  
\- И давно вы этого боитесь?  
\- Уже некоторое время.  
\- А почему же вы до сих пор молчали? - даже сквозь вой ветра и хлопанье палатки вопрос звучит резко.  
\- Я говорил, - возражает Амундсен, - и не раз, но вы не слушали.  
\- Потому что я руковожу экспедицией!  
\- Именно, - сухо говорит Амундсен.  
\- Я уже прошел Гренландию на лыжах, когда вы...  
\- Когда я еще учился в школе.  
Нансен поворачивается на другой бок, чтобы лучше расслышать своего соседа по спальному мешку:  
\- В школе?  
\- Мне было шестнадцать. Я уже знал, что хочу быть полярным исследователем, но после известий о вашей экспедиции понял, что стану им непременно.  
Амундсен, вспоминает Нансен, и впрямь очень молод, но неужели настолько? Кого он с собой взял?  
\- Почему вы хотели стать полярным исследователем?  
Если бы в палатку проник хотя бы луч света, Нансен увидел бы, как Амундсен пожимает плечами.  
\- Я захотел этого еще ребенком. Возможно, тогда во мне говорила только жажда приключений. Возможно, я уже тогда считал, что есть нечто прекрасное в лишениях, которым подвергаются исследователи.  
\- Уж не завидовали ли вы участи капитана Франклина? - с неловким смешком спрашивает Нансен.  
\- В том числе, - бесстрастно отвечает Амундсен. - В юности я ценил страдания почти так же высоко, как успех.  
\- В юности? - переспрашивает Нансен. - А сейчас? Вы так рвались в эту экспедицию, потому что считали ее безнадежной затеей и надеялись романтично погибнуть?  
\- Нет, - к удивлению Нансена, в голосе Амундсена звучит искренняя обида. - Это ваша экспедиция, она не может быть безнадежной. Вы пересекли Гренландию на лыжах, хотя почти никто не верил, что это вам удастся.  
\- Да, - вспоминает Нансен и улыбается в темноту. - И даже степень доктора мне дали, чтобы порадовать, прежде чем я уйду на верную смерть. А я выжил.  
\- Но дело даже не в этом, - продолжает Амундсен, - а в том, что я хотел быть участником вашего подвига.  
\- И при такой трогательной вере в меня, - говорит Нансен, который, впрочем, действительно тронут, - вы сомневаетесь в моей правоте.  
\- Иногда. Вы мой герой, но даже герои иногда ошибаются. Поэтому я считаю, что нам нужно повернуть назад.

II  
С точки зрения Фритьофа Нансена, идеальный спутник по экспедиции должен был быть его ровесником, обладателем покладистого характера, физической выносливости и разносторонних навыков и интересов. Он должен был безоговорочно признавать главенство Нансена, уметь обращаться с собаками, готовить еду в походных условиях, пользоваться их небольшим набором инструментов, преодолевать значительные расстояния на лыжах, но также поддерживать разговор на любую тему — от биологии до современного искусства. С таким товарищем поход к Северному полюсу ни в коем случае не пролетел бы незаметно и оставался бы физически изнуряющим, но — Нансен был в этом уверен — был бы лишен чувств отупения, уныния и скуки.  
Вместо этого он взял с собой Руала Амундсена.  
Амундсену было двадцать три года. Его интересовали влажность воздуха, направление ветра, свойства снежного покрова, облегчающие или усложняющие скольжение на лыжах, и поведение собак. В скудной арктической фауне он видел источник либо пищи, либо опасности. При попытке заговорить на более отвлеченные темы Нансен вскоре обнаруживал, что обращается к равнодушному и молчаливому слушателю. Однажды он упомянул тему своей докторской работы, но Амундсен, несмотря на зачатки медицинского образования, не проявил интереса даже к исследованиям нервной системы. Когда Нансен выразил свое удивление вслух, он пояснил: "Моя мать хотела, чтобы я стал врачом. Я всегда хотел быть только полярным исследователем, поэтому как только она умерла, бросил учебу". Нансен умолк, потрясенный.  
Кроме того, Амундсена, как выяснилось в ходе одной беседы, отличала сдержанная, но неискоренимая набожность. Когда Нансен коснулся своего атеизма, Амундсен насупился и всем своим видом дал понять, что молчит только потому, что не может позволить себе в данных обстоятельствах высказаться начистоту.  
Вдобавок, Амундсен держался так, словно признавал Нансена главой экспедиции только до поры до времени, до первого серьезного промаха, после которого немедленно взбунтовался бы. Все это несмотря на явные восхищение и уважение, которые он продолжал испытывать к Нансену.  
Порой Нансену казалось, что он ошибся в выборе своего единственного товарища по экспедиции и что вместо Амундсена следовало взять более уживчивого и добродушного Ялмара Йохансена. Но снявши голову, по волосам не плачут — раз он взял с собой Амундсена, придется привыкнуть к Амундсену.

III  
Они смотрят на распростертую на снегу тушу и вспоминают — каждый при этом отводит себе в произошедшем главную роль — первые подозрения (кажется, за нами следят; кажется, это медведь), сменившую их уверенность (да, медведь, но мне показалось или он действительно огромен?), охватившее их обоих возбуждение (это, должно быть, злющий старый зверь, опаснее остальных своих сородичей). Они вспоминают дни, заполненные деятельным ожиданием, когда медведь следил за ними, а они за медведем, когда каждый надеялся, что зверь решится напасть именно в его дежурство, но не успеет или не вздумает (как не думал до сих пор) тронуть собак. Со смесью гордости и недоверия к собственной памяти они вспоминают завершившуюся какие-то минуты назад схватку — не может быть, чтобы двое охотников, вынужденных беречь каждую пулю и каждую щепотку пороха, смогли одолеть не просто белого медведя, а гиганта среди белых медведей, наверняка не раз выходившего победителем из драк.  
\- Он вас, кажется, помял? - в конце концов, вспоминает Нансен.  
\- Примял, если точнее, - отвечает Амундсен и неожиданно для себя смеется. - Навалился сверху. Но я цел.  
\- Я все же вас осмотрю. На всякий случай.  
Амундсен не возражает.  
\- Думаете ли вы сейчас о том же, о чем и я? - спрашивает Нансен.  
\- Не знаю, доктор, но я думаю о том, что этого мяса нам хватило бы на путь до полюса, если бы...  
\- Если бы мы могли взять его с собой, - подхватывает Нансен. - Вы правы. Я боюсь, что собаки не потянут этот вес.  
Амундсен задумчиво смотрит на собак.  
\- Возможно, если мы здесь остановимся на несколько дней и откормим их...  
\- Медведя все равно слишком много. А если нам каким-то чудом удастся съесть лишнее самим или скормить его собакам...  
\- Это будет нетрудно. У них хороший аппетит.  
\- Тогда ничего не останется.  
\- Останется достаточно. А собаки успеют набраться сил, да и мы тоже. А дальше мы будем экономить.  
Слова Амундсена звучат так страстно, что Нансен вздыхает и прекращает игру в адвоката дьявола.  
\- Вижу, мы по-прежнему хотим одного и того же. Давайте рискнем. В конце концов, мы еще успеем повернуть назад, если поймем, что запасы заканчиваются.

IV  
\- Амундсен, - произносит Нансен изменившимся голосом, - я знал, что это произойдет, но не верил. Тем не менее, мы совершили подвиг, который оказался не под силу нашим предшественникам, путешественникам прошлых лет и веков — мы открыли Северный полюс. Мы стоим на Северном полюсе.  
Он с почтением смотрит на вкопанный в снег норвежский флаг. Амундсен, слишком взволнованный, чтобы произнести хотя бы слово, тоже не сводит с флага глаз.  
\- Мы добились своего, - продолжает Нансен, - несмотря на злую вьюгу, кромешную тьму и лютый холод. Сколько раз мы проваливались сквозь молодой лед, но чудом избегали обморожения? Сколько раз нам казалось, что мы сбились с курса? Сколько раз нам казалось, что со дня на день нам придется съесть наших собак?  
\- С тех пор, как мы убили того огромного медведя, - говорит Амундсен, - ни разу.  
Нансен задумывается.  
\- Да, - говорит он, - мне тоже кажется, что с тех пор, когда мы впервые поели его мяса, удача продолжает нам улыбаться. Будь я хотя бы немного суеверен, я бы решил, что это не простой медведь, что встреча с ним была одним из препятствий на пути к полюсу, которое мы с честью преодолели, что, вкусив его плоти, мы переняли частицу его силы...  
Амундсен пожимает плечами и решает промолчать.


End file.
